


Meteorologists Report Sky Just A Little Bluer Today, And It’s Because New York Resident Riley Matthew’s In Love

by SadieSwensonsEarmuffs



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieSwensonsEarmuffs/pseuds/SadieSwensonsEarmuffs
Summary: The National Weather Service is reporting that the clouds over New York have parted, the sun is shining, and the sky is just a little bluer today—and it’s all because 16-year-old Riley Matthew is in love, folks.





	Meteorologists Report Sky Just A Little Bluer Today, And It’s Because New York Resident Riley Matthew’s In Love

"Don't say it."

"Say what, Maya?"

"Oh, you know you want to."

"I have no idea what you mean!" Riley's face took on an expression of complete seriousness, her mouth a thin line and her doe-like eyes wide and concentrated, her head slowly shaking back and forth to try to get Maya to believe her. It didn't fit her in the slightest. Maya knew she was lying.

"Look, it's just... A really nice day, okay?" Maya rolled her eyes and glanced back at her canvas, which was propped up on an easel in front of the stool the blonde sat on. She'd originally just planned to sketch aimlessly on a park bench or something, but apparently Riley wasn't going to let that happen without it being as picturesque as possible and it was imperative that they sit out on the grass among the flower gardens in the park. Since when did she even own an easel? Or  _stools?_ "The sun's out, there's shadows everywhere, and I just wanted to practice."

"Okay, Maya..." Riley conceded, propping her elbow on the sundress covering her knee, in the complete opposite mindset to her bestie as she rested her head in her hand. No matter what Maya said about the matter, she was sure of it; her best friend was just as entranced by this inexplicably beautiful day as she was, and had been lured out by the sweet sunshine on a cloud of creativity. The blonde just huffed and turned to her painting, determined to get something down on the canvas while the good weather lasted. It was New York, she hardly trusted it to last long.

When Riley watched Maya paint, and wasn't creating her own abstract depictions of varying numbers of purple cats, she usually sat beside her, carefully studying her strokes and marvelling at just how talented her bestie was. But this time, her stool was situated in a different position; a little bit behind and a little bit to the side, and not facing towards the easel. Maya didn't really noticed it, being so engrossed in her painting, but Riley had been staring straight at Maya for about a half hour now, and she was far from tired of the sight of her. Her hair was practically golden in the harsh sunlight, and the way she just let it rest over her shoulders without adjustment while her face was set in a look of careful concentration had Riley wearing a goofy smile from ear to ear.

Riley loved Maya's face. It was the best face. 

She took a moment to herself as she curled her toes into the grass, having flung off her shoes the moment they arrived. ‘We get it, you want to look like a pixie princess.’ Maya had scoffed as she set herself up, which Riley had no qualms about agreeing with. The scene was already picturesque enough, she might as well try and really immerse herself in it. She stretched out and let her bare arms soak up the sunlight, letting out a content groan as the warmth spread over her. 

"You alright there?" Maya asked with a smirk, suddenly watching her best friend out of the corner of her eyes, her paintbrush poised over the nearly finished work. Or at least, it looked nearly finished to Riley, but there was probably a million other tiny details Maya's eyes, even bluer than this particuarily blue sky, were picking up. 

"Super!" Riley replied with a grin, sitting straight up on her stool from her lazy position and silently willing for her to keep painting. Maya watched her for a second, head only slightly turned from the painting, before she seemed content enough to flick her eyes back in front of her and put the brush to the canvas. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the vibrant sounds of the world around them just a backdrop against what each of them focused on. And Riley wasn't going to let any birds distract her from her Maya, no matter how happy they sounded!

The bristles of Maya's paintbrush carefully left the canvas as the last sliver of white was covered, the whole expanse from corner to corner bursting with the colour of the landscape before them. She was definitely not one for getting sentimental, but as she glanced past her painting at the park before them she let out a heavy sigh. She hated to admit it, but even she was getting a little sentimental. It was just that damn nice a day.

"Kinda beautiful, isn't it?" Maya asked, glancing up at the big blue above her.

"Yeah..." Riley sighed, watching the girl she loved with all the adoration in the world.


End file.
